


I Think I'm In Love

by larrrystlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 19-Year-Old Louis Tomlinson, 27 Year Old Harry Styles, Age Difference, Alpha Harry Styles, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff, If You Squint - Freeform, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Name-Calling, Older Harry, Omega Louis, Omega Verse, Overstimulation, Paddling, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Harry, Possessive Sex, Rimming, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Sugar Baby Louis Tomlinson, Sugar Daddy Harry, Top Harry, Younger Louis Tomlinson, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 12:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrrystlinson/pseuds/larrrystlinson
Summary: Louis' a young man looking for love. Harry's a sugar daddy looking for a new sub. They meet through a dating app and decide to try out a relationship.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 177





	I Think I'm In Love

LOUIS’ POV  
Age: 19  
Classification: Male Omega  
Looking for: Male Alpha  
Age Range: 25-35  
Bio: Looking for a daddy and an alpha. New at this. Looking for something long term, preferably.

I finish filling out my application for the sugar daddy website and spend a few minutes staring at the screen. Should I send it in or not? This is so stupid, I should just go out to a mixer or something. This could end up being dangerous.

“Do it, Lou!” My best friend, a fellow omega named Eleanor, cheers me on. She was the one who recommended I try this app. She met her soon to be mate on it, too, so she thinks it works wonders. But I’ve also heard horror stories of men who just use the omegas for pleasure and then leave them immediately after paying.

But I click send anyway. I’m at that point. I’ve been alone for so long, I’d do anything to get a mate. Even trying to be a sugar baby. I just hope I don’t end up with one that’s married. That’s a line I’m not crossing.

“Yay! Remember, I get to be maid of honor if this works. I’m the one who made it happen!” I chuckle and shake my head a bit, earning a playful smack from her.

“What if they’re just in it for sex? And they only want me because I’m attractive? Or what if they don’t find me attractive?”

“First off, who wouldn’t be attracted to you?” She’s quick to make sure I know that I’m wrong. “Second, who cares if they just want sex? I met a few of those guys, you just have to make a decision as to what you’re okay with.”

We talk for a few more hours before she has to go home. When she does leave, I go back to my computer, which is still left open on the sugar daddy website. Apparently, I have a notification.

You have a match! Click here to find out who your match is.

Unable to resist, I click. I find myself faced with a gorgeous man, green eyes and brown curls. I click again and find myself faced with his bio.

Age: 27  
Classification: Male Alpha  
Looking for: Male Omega  
Age Range: 16-24  
Bio: Up for pretty much anything. Looking for an omega who can take what I’m willing to give and not complain. Willing to consider long term.

He’s… almost perfect. My only worry is that he won’t want something long term with me or that his definition of long term will be different than mine. But I have to remember what El said. And I guess that’s all stuff I can bring up when we meet to negotiate kinks or whatever.

So I click the button to send a message.

Me~ Hi!

God, is that the best I can do? But I’ve already sent it, so there’s nothing I can do.

It takes a few minutes, but he responds fairly quickly.

Harry~ Hello, Louis. How are you?  
Me~ I’m fine  
How are you?

The messages are so formal, I feel stuffy. It all seems so forced. Maybe I should’ve let him reach out in case he wasn’t interested in talking. Maybe he thinks I’m unattractive in some way. Or he didn’t like my bio.

Harry~ Great now that I’m talking to you. You look very nice in your profile picture.  
Me~ Oh, thank you. You look great in yours, too  
Harry~ Thanks.  
In your bio, you mention that you’re looking for something long term. What do you mean by that?

Fuck, this is what I’ve been waiting for. He’s going to tell me he’s no longer interested because I don’t want something just for sex.

Me~ I want to find a mate, if I can  
I know, it’s kind of stupid to go on a place like this for a mate, but I haven’t succeeded anywhere else, so… Last resort, I guess!  
And my friend found her current boyfriend here, so… yeah. She recommended trying it

When he doesn’t respond as quickly as before, I start panicking. What if he doesn’t want anything with me now? I should backtrack somehow. He’s so pretty, I could deal with anything. Anything is better than nothing.

Me~ That’s not a dealbreaker, is it?  
Because I don’t mind something less than mating. Honestly, I’m just looking for a person to be anything with  
Whatever you want is what I want  
Harry~ I’m glad you feel that way.  
I’m looking for something more than a one night stand, but I’m not sure how I feel about that long term.  
Is there anyway we could meet to talk about this?

He wants to meet me. He’s willing to discuss this in person!

Me~ Yeah! Of course. Where do you want to meet?  
Harry~ It says you live near me. Are you close to the bar Horan’s Bar and Grill?  
Me~ Yeah, it’s right down the road from me. Do you wanna meet there?  
Harry~ Yeah. Tonight at 7:30?  
Me~ Sure  
Harry~ I’ll bring $50 for the meeting. We’ll discuss future payments as well tonight, if we decide to continue.

Before I can argue being paid for tonight, he logs off. I sit still for a moment before realizing that it’s almost 6 o’clock. I jump up and start furiously racing around my apartment, preparing dinner while showering and getting ready to go out and meet him.

I settle on a pair of tight black jeans and a graphic tee that billows around my small frame. I know it’s not exactly the sexiest outfit, but I don’t know what else to wear. I add some mascara and bit of blush before fixing my hair to be it’s normal fringey look. Then I eat my food, in a rush to be early at the bar. Most alphas have a thing about their omegas being on time, so I want to start this off on the best note I can.

I leave my apartment in a flash when I see it’s already 7, knowing it’s a few minute trek to Niall’s bar. Niall’s a family friend, so I’ve known him awhile. And I know that this is a safe place to meet. He would never let anything bad happen in his bar.

I walk down the dewey road, the world around me unimportant in the moment. The pavement fades out as I imagine where this night could leave. I could meet my mate tonight. Or meet my murderer. Or just a hookup. That pays to hookup with me. Wow. Okay.

I enter the bar and sit in the booth right by the door so that he’ll see me when he first walks in. I shuffle around a bit and pick up a menu. I already know that Harry will probably order for me, but I need something to do. Plus, if he doesn’t want to order for me, signalling he’s not very interested in me, I need to know what I’ll get so I don’t break down at the moment he reveals that.

Once I’ve done that, I start fidgeting on my phone, playing a random game I downloaded a while ago. The time passes slowly, still. My stomach is turning the entire time. I’ve barely spoken to this man and yet he already has this power over me.

“Louis?” A gruff, strong voice calls me out of my anxious thoughts. I look up and find Harry standing there, his powerful green eyes searing through me.

“Yes? Harry?”

“It’s very nice to meet you.” He slides into the booth, across from me. “Have you eaten already or should I order you food and a drink?”

“I already ate.” So he’s going to order for me. He’s into me! Or maybe he’s just being polite. “But thank you anyway.”

“Okay. I’ll order and then we should start our negotiation.” He walks up to the bar and orders our drinks. He stands there for a moment before returning to me with two drinks in hand. “Here, I got you a Cosmo. It struck me as something you’d like. One of my past subs enjoyed them.”

Past. Subs. As in plural. And I might just be one more of them, if I’m even that lucky.

“Thank you.” It’s silent as the two of us sip on our drinks. He stares at me from across the table and I can’t help but blush a bit.

“Do you have the ability to print out the list of yeses and nos you filled out for the website? I’d like to compare our lists to find out where we’re compatible and where we need compromise.”

“I can do that.”

“Okay, good. Next topic. How much are you looking to be paid for each thing we do? How far are you willing to go?”

I hadn’t thought about any of that. I haven’t even really considered the fact that this is real, that I’m going to actually sell my body. Eleanor had made it sound so fun and freeing and seemingly loving. But this is anything but, I realize. I’m a piece of meat for him to buy.

“What are your usual rates?” My tone has changed; the truth has set in and I no longer feel that bubble of excitement I had earlier. I can at the very least earn some extra side money from this. It’s not like I couldn’t use it; it’s been a stretch lately to cover certain bills. So this would be a perfect opportunity to make the most of a poor situation I’ve put myself in.

“I normally pay about a hundred for oral, fifty if it’s only you receiving, twenty-five to fifty for a hand job, depending on the level of foreplay and/or reasoning for it, and three hundred for actual penetration. An extra hundred if I knot inside of you. We can discuss how much you get paid for more specific things as we get to them.”

“Okay.”

“Is there anything on there you wouldn’t be willing to do? What are your thoughts on knotting? Are you on birth control?” His voice has a level of disinterest that really bothers me, but I ignore it and simply respond.

“I’m not on birth control, but I do take suppressants, so no need to worry about heats.” Omegas can’t get pregnant when they’re not in heat, so suppressants are sometimes considered equal to birth control. But there is a slight distinction.

“I’ll be having you switch those around if this is to continue. I quite enjoy helping omegas through heat. I’d be willing to pay extra for it honestly. And I’ll cover the cost of the pills.”

I chug the rest of my drink down before acknowledging his words. “Okay.”

It’s all I can think to say. I feel like crying, if i’m being honest. I really am just a piece of meat for him. And I’ve brought this onto myself.

“Are you okay? Do you want another drink? A water, maybe.” He can’t even be bothered to see why I might not be okay.

I abruptly stand up, shuffling out of the booth. “I need some fresh air. I… I don’t know if I’m gonna come back, but I’ll send you a message tomorrow about all of this if I don’t.”

I move out of the building and take a deep breath in, allowing the cool air around me to surround and calm me. I wonder for a split second whether or not Harry will follow me out before disregarding the idea.

But he does. He comes out and stands a few feet away from me. He stares at me and I stare right back at him, tears ready to fall.

“Did I do something?” he asks.

“No. Yes. No. Sort of. I just… I’ve never done anything like this before and it’s really overwhelming. I’ve never even had sex before, and now I’m going to sell my first time. My friend met her mate on the website, and so now she wants me to too, but I’m not like her. I’m not as pretty and I’m not something people want for a long time. So far, the only person who’s matched with me is you, and you’re so experienced and you’re not looking for anything serious. And- and- and I can’t breathe, oh my fucking god.”

I let a few tears slip down as I gasp for air. He finally approaches me and holds me so I don’t fall. He awkwardly rubs my back in jagged circles in an attempt to soothe me.

“It’s okay. Breathe.” He continues his sorry try at being comforting, which, in its ridiculousness, is kind of calming. “I’m willing to try serious. But I need to start with less than that. I think we can both be what the other needs, but we need to work to that point.” He pauses, maneuvering us so that we’re face to face. “You know what, I’d be willing to try something different with you. If you want, we can try out a stereotypical sugar baby relationship. You could move in with me and I’ll take care of you. We’ll go from there with what comes next. What do you think?

“I-I…” This is so much at once. He’s willing to change that easily for me? “Maybe. Give me some time to think.”

“Okay. Message me with your answer then.”

\-----

It takes a total of three days for me to respond. I agree to his terms, my only request being that he doesn’t make it completely about sex and money. I’m going to fully move into Harry’s. He’s about to go on a business trip, so he wants me to stay there while he’s away. He wants me to get used to treating his house as our home and hopes that giving me a week or so alone in it will help that to happen. Get me accustomed to one thing before bringing anything else in.

Right now, I’m sitting in his living room, flipping through a book I found on Harry’s nightstand. It’s quite romantic, a shock to me. There have been lots of shocks so far, though. His entire house breaks all of the ideas I had about him.

\-----

The days pass in a blur of boredom and work. My friends and I text a bit, but all of them are busy or not a good enough friend to meet up without the others. Eleanor and I have texted a little bit, too, and I had the chance to ask her about how she feels about the money aspect of the relationship. It apparently doesn’t bother her all that much. Her “Daddy” isn’t much older than her and doesn’t make the money the main point of the relationship. He turns it into gifts a lot of the time instead, and things like that.

Other than that, nothing special has happened. So I find myself exploring his penthouse. It’s got his bedroom, an office, the living room, the kitchen, and a locked room that I’m nervous will be the kinky sex room or something like that. We have yet to talk about kinks, but he has my list, so he knows how compatible our limits are.

I wonder if we’ll even go that far.

\-----

Today’s the day that Harry’s coming home. He’ll come home and I’m sure that he’ll tell me he’s changed his mind and just wants me to go. That I’m not good enough for him, or that he met someone that’s better. And I realize, as I sit panicking about that idea, that I don’t want him to dismiss me. Though I haven’t actually spent much time with the man, I’ve learned how his life works in a way. I know what books he likes the most based on their usage level, what movies and shows he likes based on his Netflix, what foods he eats, what part of the couch he tends to sit on, what he smells like, etc. And I love it all. It’s all so real, all so human. I think I could love him if given the chance.

My only issue is that I don’t know if he could ever love me. I’m so average compared to him. He’s a young CEO with a promising future. I’m a young college drop out with no money. I mean, I don’t consider myself poor, necessarily, but I don’t have anything extra. I have just enough to get by, no more, sometimes less. We’re from two different worlds. And I know that that’s kind of the purpose of this relationship, but it’s still hard to wrap my head around.

Suddenly, the door opens and Harry walks in. I look up to him with a smile, but he just stares back at me with no emotion.

“How was your trip, Harry?”

“I think you should start referring to me as Daddy now.” Oh.

“Okay.” My fallen face rises back up to a smile, refusing to let this attitude he has ruin mine. “How was your trip, Daddy?”

A hint of a smile ghosts over his face as he hears me use that name. “It was good. How was your time staying here?”

“It was good.” I decide to take a risk and I jump into his arms. He catches me with a slight “oof” and holds me. I wrap my arms and legs around him as I continue to talk. “What do you want to do now, Daddy?”

“I don’t know, pumpkin. Is there anything you’d like to do?”

I stick my nose into his neck, feeling the need to scent him. It’s only been a few days since I switched from suppressants to birth control, so I shouldn’t be going into heat yet, but I can’t help but worry that that’s what’s happening. I’m usually a lot more composed than this.

“I like you calling me pumpkin. Daddy, you smell really, really good.” I begin rubbing myself against him, grinding up and down. I can feel him harden against me and feel accomplished.

“Okay, well, pumpkin, we need to, oh, uh, yeah, hold off on this until we’ve had a,” I bite down on his earlobe and he moans out, “oh, fuck it. I know what your boundaries are, let’s do this.”

I feel warm all over as he pulls me down the hall to his secret room. He puts me on his hip for a moment in order to unlock and open the door and I take the opportunity to suck bruises all over his collarbones. He lets out some breathy moans as he pulls us into the dark room. I take a moment to look around the room and find myself surrounded by red walls and chains and whips and bindings and paddles.

“Gonna tie you up and eat you out. Then I’m going to fuck you. Then we’ll take a break. Then you’re gonna ride me. And then I’m gonna eat you out again. And then I’m going to fuck your mouth until we both cum.” I shudder at the idea, my heat taking over most of my senses. “You like the sound of that, huh, pumpkin?”

I whimper and nod. “Yes.”

“You need a spanking first, though, don’t you? You’ve been such a naughty boy. I have cameras in all of the rooms. Bet you didn’t know that, though? Huh? Jacking off in the living room and fingering yourself before bed? You’ve been a bad boy.”

I can’t put together full sentences, unable to focus properly. “Sorry… I didn’t know… Wanna be good boy…”

“You are my good boy, but I can’t let you get away with these kinds of things. Or you’re going to get bratty. And I don’t want my good boy to be a bratty boy.” It’s with those words that I’m fully consumed by my heat. I’ll take anything he’ll give me at this point.

HARRY’S POV

As Louis turns into a sex crazed maniac, I pull him further into the room. I pick his rutting body up and, after I’ve stripped him of his clothing, begin strapping him into the bondage bench. I then walk over to my selection of items to spank with. In his list, he said that floggers were a soft limit, whips were a hard limit, and paddles are okay. So I’ll be using a paddle. The one I plan on using has my name on it, written so that afterwards he’ll have my name showing prominently on his gorgeous ass.

“Gonna spank you now. You ready?” He whimpers out a soft yes, but I need something clearer. “I can’t hear you, pumpkin, say it louder.”

“Yes!”

“Yes who?”

“Yes Daddy!” I allow myself to smile for a moment before I bring the paddle back and swing it to hit his ass.

“Want you to count, baby boy.”

“One!”

I continue going, deciding on a small number to start this side of our partnership: ten.

“Two!”

When I get to five, there are tears in his eyes and my heart is racing. I feel alive when I’m in this position; powerful. He needs me to continue, needs the pain. And I’m glad to give it.

“Six!”

At this point, my name is already slightly showing, a bruise forming around the area. I continue going, pounding out the final four in a rush. He squeals out the last number, a cry on his lips.

“What’s your color, Louis?”

“Green… So, so green…”

“Okay, bub. You ready for me to eat you out? Gonna make you cum.” I kneel down to where I can stare straight at his pink, tight hole. When I get down there, I realize he’s already cum once. I’m used to omegas cumming quickly, especially with heats, but not during a spanking. Most of the omegas I’ve been with deal with the spankings but don’t actually enjoy it. Most are flat out in it for the money. Not that I mind. I’m usually just in it for the sex. But with this new found kink of Louis’, who knows what we could be. “You came from the spanking?” He simply whimpers out, almost a cry, like he’s embarrassed. “No need to hide it, I like it. Love that you can get off on the pain, just like me.”

I press myself against him so he can feel just how hard I am. His warmth radiates toward me. I take my shirt off in a hurry, overly hot from his body. Then I kneel back down, putting my mouth at the right level to lick into him. I lean forward a bit and stick my tongue into his warm body. I fuck my muscle in and out, reveling in the way his hole flutters around me. He’s already soaked my face with slick, coating me in the delicious scent. My nose rubs against his taint and slightly against his balls, making him moan incessantly.

“Oh, Daddy, more, please, feels so good!” I grip his reddened rear end, earning another groan from him. I can tell that he’s already hard again, so I just need to find his prostate and prod at it for a few moments.

In order to do that, I force two fingers into his loose hole, gesturing in a come hither motion to rub against the sensitive spot. I know I’ve found it when his back arches and he shoots out thick stripes of cum, coating the floor even more, adding to the puddle he’s already begun to make on the floor.

“Good boy, my messy boy.” His body is cooling a bit, a drop in his heat being signaled. “Do you need a break now?”

“No, no, Daddy! I can keep going… Need your knot!” Once I knot him once, he’ll definitely have a break in his heat. I’ll need to take that opportunity to feed him and hydrate him. Then we can continue.

“Okay, baby. Do you need me to open you up or is your body ready?” Omegas naturally stretch to fit an alpha’s cock, especially during heat, but I still feel as though it’s important to ask what he’d rather.

“I’m ready… Ready for my first time…” He’s a virgin? Oh, fuck. Did he say that before and I forgot? Fuck, I’m about to be his first. This is… exciting. I just hope he’s lucid enough to remember and enjoy it.

“Gonna fuck you so good, baby. So, so good.” I slip out of my pants and underwear before stepping back to Louis’ bound body.

I stand behind him, staring at the glorious boy in front of me. And he’s all mine. My sugar baby. So sweet. So small. I grip my cock and rub it around his leaking hole. It flutters, puckering a bit from oversensitivity. I begin pushing in, slowly moving my pelvis all the way in. I bottom out, leaning over his small body and covering him. We’re a sweaty mess, but I love it.

Once I feel that we’re both ready for me to begin thrusting in and out, I do. I pull all the way out so only my tip is inside Louis before quickly forcing it all back in. I repeat this for a few minutes, searching for his prostate, wanting this to be good for both of us. I’ve never felt this way before and I don’t know what to do about it. Lucky for me, this is definitely not the right place for it.

“Oh, Daddy! Gonna cum again!” I wrap my hand around his neck, remembering that choking was something he green lit. I squeeze just enough to make it difficult to breathe, not wanting to hurt the poor boy. His breathing becomes heavy, making my thrusts get sloppy with pleasure.

“Oh, yeah? My little slut wants to cum again?”

“Yes, oh, yes!”

“Say it. Tell me how much you want to cum and maybe I’ll let you.”

“Oh, Daddy, uh, uh, uh, your little slut, uh, uh, wants to, uh, cum. So bad.”

“Go ahead, baby, go ahead and cum. Do you even have anything left? You’ve already cum twice. Bet your small cock is completely empty.” It is. He has a dry orgasm, his tiny dick spasming but failing to release anything. As he cums, he squeezes tightly around my already growing knot, causing it to pop. As I experience one of my strongest orgasms ever, seeing spots as I ejaculate inside of the small omega.

\-----

It takes a little while for my knot to go down, but once it does, I untie Louis. He whimpers at the loss of stability, almost falling. I catch him in my arms and pull him up. He whines a bit, clinging to me like a child to its mother. His head ends up tucked loosely into the crook of my neck. I place my hand gently in his hair, curving my fingers into his messy hair. He lets out a sigh, relieving my anxiety a bit. What I’m anxious about, I have no idea. But I feel this need to make sure that my baby’s okay.

I quietly pull a pair of sweatpants I keep in the room on, doing the same for Louis. He was wearing them earlier, making it easy to keep him comfortable.

“Let’s get you some food, okay pumpkin?” He nods into me, either unwilling or unable to lift his head up. I carry my little koala into the kitchen, setting him on the counter, standing in front of him, between his legs. “How do you feel about a PB and J?”

His tiny fingers find their way to the gold chain I wear around my neck, playing with it a bit. He doesn’t respond to me, not even acknowledging that I’ve spoken.

“Baby? Do you like the sound of peanut butter and jelly?” He finally looks up at me, his glowing blue eyes squinting.

“Yeah… That sounds good.” He’s still a bit out of it, but I think we’ve got some time before his heat comes back at full strength.

I prepare him his sandwich and then hand him a bottle of water with it. He sits and finishes his food, allowing me to stand between his legs as he does. I can still smell his heat, a small reminder that he’s going to want more in just a little bit.

“I’m sorry.” I look up to him, surprised to hear him speak, especially those words.

“Why are you sorry, Lou?” He’s tearing up a bit, searching for words.

“I don’t think I can do this again… I don’t think this is going to work. I’d be grateful if you’d help me through the final round of my heat, but I don’t think I can do this.”

“Babe… Let’s talk about this when you’re in a more level headed state of mind.”

“Harry-”

“That’s Daddy to you.”

“Ha-” I give him a look and he stops in his tracks. “ Daddy. I don’t think my opinion will change. I can’t deal with the idea that I’m doing this for money.”

“You know, you signed up for the website.”

“Yeah. But I didn’t think about the payment side. I feel like a piece of meat.”

“How can I make you feel less used?” As we’re speaking, his heat scent gets stronger, signalling that he’s being turned on and triggering reentry. He’s turned on by the thought of being… used? Wasn’t he just saying he hates that?

“Mate me. Make me yours alpha!” He drops his food onto his plate and dives at me.

“Louis! I’m not gonna- oh!” He nips at my neck and grinds down on me. Within a few moments, we’re both naked again, him rubbing down on my cock. “You know, for someone who was just a blushing virgin, you’ve become very forward.”

“Only for you, Daddy.” I shove into him with that, gripping his hips to pull him up and down. He places his hands on my shoulders, allowing me to use his tight little body.

“You’re so small, so tight. My little baby boy…” He whines out, clawing at my skin. “Gonna knot you again, cum inside your tight little hole. You’d like that, wouldn’t you? My little cum dumpster.”

He cums loudly, covering his and my stomachs. He once again squeezes around my knot, popping it. I shoot my load inside of his warmth, the soft velvety walls tightening around me.

“Ugh! Daddy!” I hold him close to me, not wanting to hurt him with any movement of my knot.

“Such a good boy.” I run my hand through his hair, pulling just a little bit. He moans, his dick twitching a bit.

My knot goes down enough for me to pull out so I do, placing a finger onto his gaping hole, feeling my warm cum drip onto it.

“Do you still want me to eat you out?” He moans obscenely loud.

“No, need a break…”

“What’s your color?”

“Green…”

“So do you need a break or are you green?”

“I’m green… Just can’t…”

I gather that he’s so out of it that he can’t function and carry him to my room. We’ll sleep for now. If he’s still in heat when he wakes up, I’ll deal with it then. For now, I’ll let him relax and take a break.

I think I’m willing to be with Louis. With him like boyfriends. Which is scary, because I’ve never felt this way before. It’s always been one night stands and strictly dom/sub relationships. How does it work outside of that?

LOUIS’ POV

It’s been a week since my heat broke and I think I’m in love. And that’s an issue. Because, like I’ve repeatedly said, he’s not interested in loving me back.

I think I’m going to talk to him about it tonight. I know it sounds crazy, but I’m going to ask him to mate me. Either he does that or I leave. I can’t let myself get more attached to him only for him to break me in the end.

“Pumpkin, I’m home!” He’s resorted to calling me pumpkin quite a lot of the time since my heat. He’s also been a lot warmer to me since then.

“I’m in the bedroom!” I’m currently lying on the bed, on my back, staring at the ceiling, butterflies in my stomach and an empty feeling in my voice.

Harry walks into the room, standing in the doorframe. “What are you doing in here, babe?”

I roll over, my bare legs kicking up as my head rests on my newly folded arms. “I want you to mate me.”

He sputters a bit, showing more reaction than he usually allows. “What’s brought this idea on?”

“I think I’m in love with you.” I have a careless tone, but I don’t think I’ve ever cared more.

“I-I-”

I feel tears breaching my lashes but refuse to let them spill over. “It’s fine. I think it’s best if I leave.”

I roll off of the bed and move to pull my pants on, but he stops me. He grips my arm tightly, stopping me from leaving.

“Harry, let me go. I don’t want to stay. I feel really embarrassed and I think I’m gonna just crash at Eleanor’s.”

He does let go, but only for a moment. He releases to pounce on me, pushing me onto the bed. His nose is in my neck, scenting me. He covers my body with his, straddling me.

“I will never let you go. You are mine.” He nips at my neck and I whine out. “Are you going to be a good boy now?”

“Yes, a good boy…” I’m beginning to grow hard, lost in the world of sex with Harry.

“Louis. Are you serious about wanting me to mate you?” He tilts my chin so I’m forced to look him in the eyes. I nod my head quickly, passionately.

“Yes, want to be yours, your mate.”

Harry slowly undresses me, leaving me exposed on his bed as he gets undressed as well. He leaves himself partially clothed, his boxers all that remain. He gets on his knees in front of me, his head between my legs. I’m producing so much slick at this point that there’s probably a puddle on the bed below me. But Harry ignores that and just begins to finger me, starting with two fingers. He purposely avoids my prostate, scissoring around to stretch me. He then adds a third one and finally a fourth one, making sure that I’m fully prepared for him. Once he’s decided I’m fully prepped and I’m on the verge of cumming, he pulls his fingers out and wipes them on the bed sheets.

He crawls up the bed so that we’re face to face, staring me in the eyes as he shoves himself into me. He leans down and brushes our lips together as he begins to thrust into me. I’m instantly on the verge of an orgasm as he hits my prostate with every push.

He pounds into my body, using it for his pleasure now that I’ve cum, holding my overused hips to his pelvis. He thrusts in repeatedly, hitting my bright red ass over and over again. He thrusts in once more, pushing his knot all the way into me, and leans down to where he could mate me, but simply kisses the spot. I whine out as he cums into me, his knot popping. That’s when he bites down into my neck, making me his.

“Alpha!” I cum again around his knot and he lays us down together, holding me close so the knot doesn’t pull at my rim too much.

“I love you, my omega. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you that before,” he whispers huskily into my ear. I fall asleep in his arms, drifting off before he’s even had the chance to pull out or clean us off. I’m in a state of pure bliss, completely overjoyed by everything that’s happened.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is larrrystlinson as well, it'd be great if people would send me prompts.


End file.
